1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self adhering patch which is positioned upon the needle of a syringe. When the skin of the patient is pierced with the hypodermic needle the patch comes into contact with the skin, self adhering to the skin. As the needle is withdrawn from the patient, the patch remains upon the skin of the patient and serves as a seal against the expulsion of blood or other body fluids from the injection site.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Much attention is presently being directed to the minimization of the expulsion of a patient""s body fluids such as blood when giving shots, drawing blood, or intravenous feeding. Heretofore, patches have been used during the course of blood withdrawal such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738.641 and for the anchoring and fastening of catheters or hypodermic needles such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5.236,421 and 4,838,868.
This invention relates to a patch for sealing the injection site of a hypodermic needle in the skin of a patient and will have particular application to a patch which is carried by the hypodermic needle.
In this invention the patch is carried by the hypodermic needle which when the needle is inserted into the skin of the patient, the patch adheres itself to the skin over the injection location. When the needle is withdrawn the patch remains upon the skin, serving as a seal.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for sealing the injection location caused by hypodermic needle in the skin of a patient.
Another object of this invention is to provide a medical injection patch which is carried by a hypodermic needle and which serves to seal the patient""s skin about the site of the injection.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading( of the following description.